Dina
Summary Dina is Ruphas' Advisor and a former member of the Demon's 7 Luminaries. She was a test player of Exgate Online who was hired for the purpose of testing out the half-elf race. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Dina, Venus Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Female Age: 200+ Classification: Half Elf, Avatar of the Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Attack Reflection (Can absorb her opponents attack using X-Gate and then send it back at them), Portal Creation, Information Analysis (Can see her opponents level, remaining HP, and their stats), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Longevity, Photographic Memory, Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort space-time), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate minds), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense mana), BFR (Can banish things to the space between dimensions), Flight, Body Control, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create alternate dimensions in order to store inorganic matter), Memory Manipulation (Can erase and rewrite her opponents memories and personalities), Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Sealing (Sealed Ruphas 200 years ago), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Should be able to resist Ruphas Coercion), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can resist Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Heat Manipulation (Comparable to The Twelve Heavenly Stars who had no issue in in ridiculous heat which could even melt and boil boulders. High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues), and Information Analysis (Can conceal her status by setting up a fake status) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (While inferior to Ruphas Mafahl, with her magic she can cause her some damage, making her feel pain) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Far superior to Mars) Striking Strength: Unknown (Physically she can't do much of any damage to Ruphas, though she is still far stronger than Mars) Durability: Small Planet level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Sage’s Bracelet:' A bracelet which boosts her intelligence by 1000. *'Spy’s Bracelet:' A bracelet which boosts her intelligence by 1000. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'X-Gate:' Spatial magic which allows the user to create portals and travel vast distances, simply connecting the coordinates with each other. It is a combination of Arcane Magic and Divine Magic. The Divine Magic and Arcane Magic touch each other, punching a hole in the Space-time Continuum, distorting the world created by the Goddess Arovinas. *'Observing Eyes:' An that displays the level, remaining HP, and even the stats of an opponent if the user is skilled enough. However unless your own level is double that of Search Eye’s target, only their name and level will be displayed. Furthermore, if the target’s level equals or exceeds your own, Search Eye will fail to activate. *'Memory Manipulation:' A skill which lets her rewrite or erase the memories of anyone she sees. *'Metal-Attribute Arcane Magic:' Arcane magic which can be used to give birth to a metal. **'Cleta:' An ability which creates thousands or even tens of thousands of Metal-attribute raindrops which she drops on her opponent. **'Dawn Star:' The strongest Aoe Metal attribute arcane magic which creates a gigantic globe, kilometers in diameter high up in the sky which she then uses X-Gate to bring it down towards her opponent. **'Auxo:' An ability which uses her Metal-attribute raindrops to create trees by bathing the earth with them. *'Aglaia:' An ability which creates a bright light which blinds her opponent. *'Illusion:' Water magic which uses mists to confuse the opponents and change one’s appearance. *'Star of Asclepius:' The highest-tiered Water attribute divine magic. The effect of the skill is to fully recover the HP of all allies within the specified area around the user whilst stripping all status buffs, irrespective of their effects, and it also comes with the effect of resurrecting the dead. Gallery exgate.jpg|Exgate! dawnstar.jpg|Dawn Star dina 12.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Memory Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elves Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users